Automotive manufacturers strive for assembly processes and component designs that enable repeatable and reliable positioning of vehicle components. The ability to achieve desired assembly configurations enhances consumer perception of quality. Additionally, aesthetic qualities often require minimization of positioning error. For example, the final assembled position of a body trim member depends in part upon its positioning on the body component to which it is to be attached. Even when locating features are provided on the body component to aid in proper positioning of the trim member, the final position may be impacted by variability in the body component. For example, when the body component itself is formed or assembled from several components, such as multiple layers of sheet metal, the dimensional tolerance “stack-up” of these many components leads to variability in the position of the locating features.
Generally, a body frame pillar, such as an A-pillar, has locating features for receiving fasteners to fasten a pillar trim member to the body frame pillar. These “primary” locating features thus determine the final position of the trim member in the vehicle when it is fastened to the body frame pillar.